<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stickwitu by aanathemaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634610">stickwitu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aanathemaa/pseuds/aanathemaa'>aanathemaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aanathemaa/pseuds/aanathemaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was funny how often he ended up going to Carlos' place instead of the house he shared with his dad. His dad had commented on it plenty, especially after Carlos had given TK a spare key, but TK let him know that they were taking things slow and he shouldn't make a big deal out of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stickwitu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK thanked his driver, grabbed his duffel bag, and scrambled to get out of the car. As soon as he was back on his feet, he took a proper breath of fresh air and hurried towards the apartment building where Carlos lives. It was funny how often he ended up going to Carlos' place instead of the house he shared with his dad. His dad had commented on it plenty, especially after Carlos had given TK a spare key, but TK let him know that they were taking things slow and he shouldn't make a big deal out of it.</p><p>In fact, TK was pretty much done with grand gestures and big swings. Getting the spare key in the span of a four-month relationship was already more than he expected. He had looked downright puzzled when Carlos offered it to him and only really took it when Carlos insisted that he wanted TK to have it. That it made sense. </p><p>TK had been really surprised because, if some of his exes had anything in common, it was their ability to make him feel like he was on a trial run. He had felt like he was always trying to prove that he's the best choice for the "job", but with Carlos Reyes, things were a bit different. </p><p>It actually made TK suspicious at first because who takes an interest in a complete stranger and doesn't bail the moment they realize just how deeply fucked up their life is? Yes, the sex was great but it wasn't the thing that kept Carlos from bailing. The man sat him down, said he wanted to get to know him better, and meant every word of it. Even when TK had been more than difficult with him. </p><p>The whole thing still made his heart soar. Excitement coursed through him at finally feeling seen, and cared for. After so many years of breaking his back carrying failed relationships, or tugging at hands that didn't want to be held, he had finally found someone who really liked him.</p><p>While TK certainly had no idea if this will work two, three, ten years down the line (settle down, crazy!), he's had many arguments with himself over not being more reserved. The truth was that he was too tired and too in love to keep his guard up all the time. </p><p>Which is why Carlos promised him that they'd go slow, and TK's learned a lot of things from Carlos' idea of slow.</p><p>Slow didn't have to mean unstable ground, it didn't have to mean 'we're flirting, but I might be seeing other people because you take too long', it just meant holding TK's hand through multiple dates and being patient when they'd bump into a trigger that TK hadn't gotten over yet.</p><p>It plainly just meant that Carlos handed him the power to choose the pace.</p><p>TK hadn't been overly optimistic about putting his heart into something that might eventually crash and burn, just like many of his previous relationships, but especially the last one. Still, the way Carlos handled things, handled <em>him</em>, allowed trust to sneak its way in past most of TK's insecurities. And even if TK might have not fully healed from old experiences, he had learned a phrase that he often repeated to himself on his darkest days and it was always a variation of "Carlos wouldn't do that". </p><p>There were times when TK still found it hard to say it to himself, but Carlos would figuratively knock on his door until TK would open up and he'd remember why he had come to love this man so much in the first place. In any way, the words seemed entirely more genuine when they were coming out of the mouth of a man who always followed through on his promises. </p><p>Walking out of the elevator, TK stopped by Carlos' door and took out his phone. He turned the camera on and took a quick glance at himself, hoping he looked decent enough. A lot of his shifts ended pretty late and because he didn't want to make Carlos wait for him for too long, he usually just showered, brushed his teeth, and spent some ten minutes in the mirror. </p><p>He searched his bag for the spare keys and gently unlocked the door of the apartment. Once inside, he took off his shoes and, at the distinct scent of aftershave, closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. It kind of turned him on and his mind easily helped supply him with images of how hot his boyfriend looked after a shower and a clean shave. </p><p>Already giddy and with some of his energy restored, TK dropped his bag and tiptoed to the kitchen, from where he could hear Calvin Harris' Feel So Close playing. Upon entering the room, TK could see his boyfriend bobbing his head to the music as he took pastries out of the oven. This man simply loved cooking and, if TK was honest, he was infinitely thankful for that. While he wasn't disastrous in the kitchen, he wasn't very good either and he didn't enjoy it as much as his dad or Carlos.  </p><p>"And there's no stopping us right now, I feel so close to you right now," Carlos hummed quietly, unaware of TK's presence behind him. A huge smile made its way to TK's lips and there was nothing he could do to stop it.</p><p>"You do?" TK asked, a chuckle escaping him as Carlos turned swiftly. He immediately broke out in a smile similar to TK's. </p><p>"You're here!" Carlos stated with excitement, walking around the kitchen table to take TK into his arms. TK immediately hugged him back, feeling warm and safe in his embrace. It had been twenty-four hours since they'd last seen each other and TK had missed him so much. The long hours he worked were especially apparent now that he was in a new relationship with someone with whom he wished to spend most of his time. </p><p>Carlos slowly turned his head and placed a kiss on TK's jaw, sending a shiver down TK's spine, and after Carlos pulled back, they reunited in a soft kiss, this time on the lips, leaving TK feeling so light.</p><p>"What are you making?" TK asked as soon as he stepped off cloud nine, letting go of his boyfriend. </p><p>"Apple dumplings." Carlos piped up, "I've actually just finished. They're good, I promise." </p><p>"Everything you cooked for me so far was good so I trust you." TK grinned and walked to the pastries to inspect them. "Besides, I've picked up some cinnamon rolls too. It seems we both have a sweet tooth."</p><p>"I'm perfectly fine with it." Carlos shrugged with a smile.</p><p>"They do look very good." TK nodded, more to himself really. "Can I try one?"</p><p>"They're hot now so we should leave them to rest a little." </p><p>TK hummed in response, slowly turning back towards Carlos, a mischievous look suddenly on his face. </p><p>"Surely we can think of something to do while we wait?" </p><p>It took Carlos a second to catch up with TK's tone, but eventually, he did. A smirk made its way to his lips as TK hurried back to him and kissed him again, this time with much more passion. They slowly guided each other to Carlos' bedroom, not quite breaking the kiss. TK managed to hit his elbow against the doorframe, which prompted Carlos to pull away in concern, but he brushed the short-lived pain off and assured his boyfriend that he was fine, chasing after his lips as he did.</p><p>As soon as his legs were against the bedframe, Carlos lowered him gently onto the bed and TK moved further up to the center of it, where Carlos easily followed.</p><p>Carlos straddled him, leaning down, but instead of going for TK's lips, he focused his attention on one of the most sensitive parts of his body; his neck. He left a trail of kisses along the side of it towards the collarbone, making TK blink once at the white ceiling above him before closing his eyes at the sensation, goosebumps all over his skin from just these mere touches.</p><p>It was weird. Carlos always managed to put him through a rollercoaster of emotions with the simplest of gestures. It probably had a lot to do with just how attractive he was, from the way he talked to the things he could do with his hands; whether that meant using them to bake something or helping TK through some of his most amazing orgasms. </p><p>"You smell so good." Carlos commented, his voice an octave lower, something that usually happened when he'd just woken up or was, you know, horny, "Is this the Jean Paul Gaultier one?"</p><p>"Yeah," TK breathed out, smiling, "I knew you liked this one on me a lot."</p><p>"Oh," Carlos raised his head and faced TK, giving him a knowing look before lowering himself into another kiss, "so you planned this?" </p><p>"Are you complaining?" TK quirked an eyebrow, but his smile only widened at the implication. He wasn't about to feel any shame for craving sex with his boyfriend. </p><p>"Not even a little." Carlos smirked, pulling away and taking off his t-shirt. TK mirrored him, throwing his own on a chair nearby before turning his attention to the way Carlos' muscles shifted under his skin, feeling his heartbeat race at the sight.</p><p>He loved every bit of this man; the crease of his eyebrows, the softness in his eyes, his broad shoulders, the veins on his lower arms... but most of all TK loved the layers underneath. As the saying goes, it takes two to tango, and Carlos had paid attention to everything TK liked and didn't like right from the start. He cared about making TK feel good and TK didn't take that lightly because a lot of his former sexual partners were pretty much only concerned with their own happy ending. </p><p>Under Carlos' hot touch, TK was already as hard as he could be, and it didn't take long for them to turn into a mess of moans and tangled limbs, their hot breaths mingling as Carlos was slowly making TK fall apart. TK threw his head back against the mattress, clutching at the sheets every time Carlos would hit that sweet spot. He kept whispering curses as if they were prayers, his body tight in anticipation, and Carlos also seemed to have lost control.  </p><p>"Please, don't stop," TK breathed out, his voice almost a whimper. The only thing keeping him grounded was Carlos' hand on his thigh, fingers digging in the skin. The pressure kept building and it was barely a few seconds later when TK's orgasm hit. He let out a soft gasp, eyes shut tight and back arching. His entire body was tingling and he was breathing heavily.  </p><p>"Fuck," Carlos cursed, biting his lower lip, and TK could not look away from him. </p><p>It took Carlos just two or three more thursts to come, shuddering against TK. A quiet moan escaped past TK's lips and the hairs on his arms stood up at the sensation of being completely filled. He could feel Carlos twitch inside him and he moved to grab his arms and keep him from pulling away, basking in the intimacy of being so close to him. </p><p>They stayed like that for a little while, their breathing being the only sound in the room. Then Carlos leaned down and kissed TK slowly, and gently, and TK couldn't do anything but take him into his arms, one hand cupping his face. </p><p>"Maybe you don't want to hear it," Carlos whispered against his lips when they parted, looking him in the eyes, "maybe you feel like it's too soon," he smiled, "but you have no idea how in love I am with you."</p><p>TK inhaled, tensing a little at the words and search Carlos' eyes. He hadn't expected to hear this anytime soon. In fact, he hadn't expected it at all. He had entertained the thought of getting to this point with Carlos; one day, someday... but not now, and yet, he couldn't see one trace of uncertainty on Carlos' face. Just love reflected in his sweet brown eyes.</p><p>"I feel-" </p><p>"You don't have to say anything you don't feel, Ty," Carlos assured him, and TK's heart broke a little, "I just wanted you to know." </p><p>"That's not it, Carlos." TK shook his head, "I've felt like this for a while too. I don't even know when I started feeling it, but I do feel the same. I just never thought it would happen so soon. I mean, I was scared to say anything because I didn't want to scare you or to put you under pressure because I'm used to being the one who gets attached so easily, but now that you've said it, I feel so much better."</p><p>"I meant it, you know?" Carlos gave him a small peck, "Every word."</p><p>"I know." TK nodded, the tips of their noses brushing against one another, "I love you too. So much."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this! 💗</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>